Dragon Road
|Mini-boss = *Interceptor (PS3/Xbox 360, dzień) *Big Mother (PS3/Xbox 360, noc) *Titan (PS2/Wii, noc)|Boss = Dark Gaia Phoenix|Poprzedni = *Cool Edge *Rooftop Run}} – piąty poziom w grze Sonic Unleashed w wersji na PS3/Xbox 360, albo czwarty w wersji na PS2/Wii. Położony jest w Chun-nan. Rozgrywa się ponad chmurami, pośród wysokich gór. Opis (PS3/Xbox 360) Dzień Akt 1 Akt 1 składa się głównie z biegania po wielkim murze. Co jakiś czas gracz będzie również wbiegać na wielkie drewniane smoki. W niektórych sekcjach znajdują się obrotowe platformy. Niektóre z nich posiadają drewniane belki z kolcami, które będą kręcić się razem z platformą. Zwykle okrągłe platformy posiadają wcięcia i kilka pięter. W sekcjach tych znajduje się wiele przepaści. W innych miejscach znajdują się górskie rzeki, po których pływają wielkie statki. Gracz musi wykorzystywać Sonic Boost aby biec po wodzie. Na końcu poziomu gracz będzie biec po wielkim murze chińskim, uciekając przed Interceptorem. Akt 2 Akt 2 rozgrywa się całkowicie w 2D. Składa się z sekcji platformowych i bambusowych szyn. Gracz musi okrążyć trasę trzykrotnie. Akt 3 Akt 3 rozgrywa się praktycznie całkowicie na obrotowych platformach. Gracz musi uważać aby z nich nie wypaść, ponieważ cały akt wypełniony jest przepaściami. Noc Akt 1 W nocnym akcie pierwszym gracz przemierza okolice górskiej rzeki. Sonic porusza się po platformach i chodnikach wzdłuż wody. Gracz przeskakuje między małymi altanami, gdzie zwykle musi stoczyć walkę z przeciwnikami. Pojawiają się tu słupy, które gracz może naciągnąć i wystrzelić się z nich w wybranym kierunku. Pozwala to ominąć wodę. Pod koniec poziomu gracz musi pokonać Big Mother. Akt 2 W akcie drugim gracz przemieszcza się pomiędzy platformami nad wodą. Każda platforma blokowana jest przez mroczną barierę. Gracz musi donieść kamienny klucz z poprzedniej platformy na kolejną, aby zlikwidować część bariery i wejść na platformę. Następnie jego zadaniem jest pokonać przeciwników, aby zniszczyć resztę bariery. Proces noszenia kamiennych kluczy musi być następnie powtarzany. Na kolejne platformy prowadzą albo wąskie ścieżki, gdzie gracz będzie musiał balansować, albo mniejsze platformy. Blisko końca poziomu gracz musi pokonać Big Mother. W ostatniej sekcji trzeba donieść kamienny klucz przez najtrudniejszą ze wszystkich platform, aby otworzyć drzwi do mety. Dragon Road Adventure Pack DLC Dzień Akt 1-2 Jest to utrudniona wersja aktu 1, zawierająca więcej przeszkód i przeciwników. Akt 2-2 Jest to utrudniona wersja aktu 2, zawierająca więcej przeszkód i przeciwników. Tym razem gracz musi zrobić pięć okrążeń wokół trasy. Z każdym okrążeniem projekt aktu zmienia się. Akt 4 Akt 4 podobny jest do trzeciego, ale koncentruje się również na innych platformach, nie tylko tych obrotowych. Gracz może tutaj skakać po wieżach, a także bardzo małych filarach, na które można dostać się po złapaniu krążka linowego. Jednocześnie trzeba uważać na kolczaste kule, które krążą wokół tych filarów. Poziom zawiera też sekcje 2D. Akt 5 Akt 5 rozgrywa się na górskiej rzece. Gracz musi wykonać trzy okrążenia wokół trasy. Nad wodą można przebiec wykonując Sonic Boost. Na zakrętach przydatny jest również Drift. Na trasie pojawiają się różne przeszkody i drewniane konstrukcje, które gracz może ominąć Quick Stepem. Noc Akt 1-2 Jest to utrudniona wersja aktu 1, zawierająca więcej przeszkód i przeciwników. Zmieniony zostaje również układ poziomu. Akt 3 W akcie 3 gracz przemieszcza się po platformach zlokalizowanych wysoko nad wodą. Platformy położone są wzdłuż wielkiego muru. Opis (PS2/Wii) Dzień Head for the Goal! Celem gracza jest dostać się do mety. Sonic biegnie tutaj przez górską dolinę, zalaną w dużej mierze przez wodę. Na rzece wybudowano różne kamienne i drewniane drogi, a także domy. Niektóre trasy są przechylone. Aby przebiec nad wodą gracz musi wykorzystywać Boost. Pod koniec poziomu Sonic biegnie przez wąską dolinę, po czym wbiega do ostatniego etapu z wodą. Poziom kończy się w przytulnej altanie pośród drzew wiśniowych. Gather Rings at Top Speed! W tej misji celem gracza jest zebranie 200 pierścieni w ciągu jednej minuty i dziesięciu sekund. Don't Break Anything Along the Way! Misja ta rozgrywa się mniej więcej w połowie pierwszego aktu. Gracz musi dobiec do mety, nie niszcząc po drodze żadnych wazonów czy innych przeszkód. Sonic biegnie po drewnianych trasach. Do omijania przedmiotów przydaje się Quick Step. Inne misje * Reach the goal unscathed! - dostań się do mety w 2 minuty i 50 sekund bez otrzymywania obrażeń. * Gather Rings at top speed! - zbierz 100 pierścieni w ciągu 1 minuty i 30 sekund. * Time Attack! Race for the goal! - dostań się do mety w ciągu 50 sekund. * Time Attack! Race for the goal! - dostań się do mety w ciągu 1 minuty. Noc Act I: The Floating Shrine Na początku aktu 1 gracz porusza się dookoła wielkiej budowli, zbudowanej w pobliżu jeziora. Niektóre ściany budowli mogą być zniszczone, dzięki czemu gracz odkryje skrywane przez nie przedmioty. Poszczególne sekcje mostu, po którym porusza się gracz, są blokowane przez bariery, które znikają po pokonaniu przeciwników. W dalszej części gracz skacze po różnych wysepkach nad jeziorem, a także po drewnianych mostach. Niektóre fragmenty mostu są zniszczone i gracz będzie mógł spaść na dolną część mostu. Należy wtedy przenieść skrzynię i podsadzić się. Znajdują się tu też sekcje ze skakaniem po bambusowych słupach nad wodą. Poziom kończy się wewnątrz budynku, gdzie gracz musi pokonać przeciwników i dostać się do pokoju z meta. Act II: Rising Dragon Falls Akt 2 rozgrywa się w bambusowym lesie. Gracz porusza się po wyznaczonej ścieżce. Niektóre fragmenty trasy zapadają się i Sonic może wpaść na kolce. Czasami gracz będzie musiał przeskakiwać nad zniszczonymi mostami nad wodą. Po wyjściu z lasu gracz będzie musiał skakać po bambusowych słupach i platformach nad rzeką, aby dostać się do wodospadu. W dalszej części Sonic musi wspiąć się na szczyt wodospadu i stamtąd do starego fortu. Na częściowo zrujnowanym murze na gracza czeka ostatnia grupa przeciwników. Po pokonaniu ich odblokowana zostanie droga do mety. Act III: Path to Darkness Akt 3 rozgrywa się całości na wielkim murze. Poszczególne fragmenty będą zablokowane do czasu, w którym gracz rozprawi się z pilnującymi muru przeciwnikami. Niektóre fragmenty muru są zniszczone, więc gracz będzie musiał ostrożnie się po nich poruszać. Pod koniec poziomu gracz musi przejść przez wzgórze z przepaściami i ruchomymi platformami. Za wzgórzem mieści się sekcja z małymi platformami, umieszczonymi nad bezdenną przepaścią. Gracz musi pokonać przeciwników na wszystkich platformach, aby odblokować wejście do najbliższego pałacu. Kiedy Sonic pokona wszystkich przeciwników pojawi się mini-boss: Titan. Poziom kończy się pod bramą pałacu. Inne misje * 'Reach the goal ring without getting hit!? '- ukończ poziom w ciągu 5 minut. Masz do dyspozycji niewielką część zdrowia. * 'Battle Royale! Take on all comers! '- pokonaj 30 przeciwników ciągu 3 minut i 40 sekund. Boss Bossem poziomu jest mroczny feniks, sługa Dark Gai - Dark Gaia Phoenix. Walkę zawsze rozpoczyna od wystrzelenia samonaprowadzających piór, które wybuchną przy kontakcie z graczem albo podłożem. Dark Gaia Phoenix może także strzelać serią innych piór, które mogą przytłoczyć gracza. Przez większość walki feniks lata nad areną. Co jakiś czas ląduje, wytwarzając przy tym dookoła ognistą falę uderzeniową. Może też odlecieć na chwilę z areny. Po chwili wróci, próbując staranować gracza w locie. Należy ugasić jego płomienie, rzucając weń dzbanem z wodą. Wtedy będzie można przystąpić do ataku. Muzyka }} Ciekawostki * W innej grze Segi, Dragon Coins, pojawia się poziom o tej samej nazwie. Kategoria:Tematyka wschodnioazjatycka Kategoria:Poziomy w Sonic Unleashed